tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia:Exclusives/Brian Sibley Interview
To celebrate the special occasion of The Railway Series since the very first book was published seventy years ago on this day, Dan5589 got in contact with Brian Sibley for an interview by email, with a little assistance of Rhoda Hardie, PR and publicity manager at Lion Hudson. Thank you very much to Brian for your patience and answers to his questions! ---- , Wilbert Awdry's biographer]] ---- 1. How did you start your career as the writer and broadcaster? I wrote my first radio programme – celebrating Winnie-the-Pooh's 50th birthday in 1976. I wrote further programes and when I was made redundant from my day-job (working in a merchant bank) I began a career as a freelance writer and, later, a broadcaster. 2. When did you meet the Reverend Wilbert Vere Awdry and his family for the first time? I first met Wilbert Awdry; his Wife, Margaret; his son Christopher and his grandson, Richard, in 1986 when I was making my BBC radio programme, The Thomas the Tank Engine Man. 3. Have you ever visited Wilbert's 'Sodor' house in Stroud, Gloucestershire? If so, what were your perspective views on the house? I paid many visits to 'Sodor' and I describe the house – and, in particular, Wilbert's office – in my book. 'Sodor' very much reflected Wilbert's personality: masses of books, magazines, maps, manuscripts and letters kept in a wonderful muddle that he only truly understood! 4. Were you familiar with The Railway Series books as a kid prior to meeting Wilbert and Christopher for the first time? I knew some of the books but not all of them, but when I began working on the programme, I read them all and fell under their collective spell. 5. Do you have a favourite Railway Series book and why? The Three Railway Engines because it was the first and Thomas the Tank Engine because it is the story of one of the great characters in children's books. 6. Do you have a favourite Thomas character? I can't tell you that because, if I did, I would offend all the other characters! 7. Who else involved in the Thomas franchise did you meet other than the Awdry family members? I met Mr Awdry's editor at his publisher and the sales manager who sold the books to bookshops, I corresponded with either the illustrators or surviving members of their families, the actors who read the stories on radio and gramophone record and, of course, the producers and filmmakers who made Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. 8. As Wilbert's biographer, How did you do some long research on the history of Wilbert's family? I spent a long time studying Mr Awdry's diaries and those of his mother who kept a record of Wilbert's life from the day he was born until the day of his marriage. I also talked with his children, Christopher, Veronica and Hilary and Wilbert's brother, George, who was very involved with the 'discovery' of the Island of Sodor and the chronicling of its history. 9. How did the idea for the title of 'The Thomas the Tank Engine Man' came to be as a name for Wilbert in several mediums? (This would also include a BBC Bookmark documentary of the same title produced by Nicholas Jones of Quanta Films Ltd) It was first used for my BBC Radio 4 programme in 1986 although I am not sure whether I thought of it or my producer, John Forrest. Nicholas Jones later asked if he could use it, too... 10. What is the difference between a BBC Radio 4 documentary and the biography book of Wilbert Awdry and the Railway Series? The radio programme was only 30 minutes long and so had to focus on telling the story briefly and succinctly. I think the book gives a more complete and rounded portrait of Mr Awdry's life and work. 11. What are your perspective on Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (now called Thomas & Friends) TV series? The TV series has always been produced to the highest standards and it brought the engines and their stories to life on TV in a very magical way and, in doing so, introduced them to many people – young and old – who may not have known the books. 12. You also wrote an obituary for Wilbert Awdry in The Independent published on the day after his death on March 21st, 1997. How did you felt about the news? I have written many obituaries for newspapers and it is always stressful work because you have to do it quickly so that the newspaper can carry the news as soon as possible after a person has died, but the hardest ones to write are those for friends and people you know because you have to put your personal feelings to one side and try to write honestly and dispassionately about the deceased. I was immensely fond of Wilbert and I missed him when he died. One of the greatest honours I have ever had was to read from Thomas the Tank Engine at Wilbert's memorial service in Gloucester Cathedral. 13. Now fast forwarding to the 21st century, what made you get back to your book, many years after the original edition was out of print, in order to update it in time for the 70th Anniversary of the franchise? I was approached by Lion Hudson who have published one or two other books by me and I first had to ask the original publishers if they were interested in reprinting the book because they also publish the Railway Series. When they said 'Sorry, no, thanks', I chatted with Lion Hudson and they decided to get the book 'back on the rails'! I am really delighted with the new edition which contains a new introduction and epilogue and quite a few updates... 14. Outside TTTTEM, what were your other involvements as the writer and broadcaster? I have written lots of other books and made many other programmes, but many people will know me as the person who adapted The Chronicles of Narnia and The Lord of the Rings for BBC Radio and who wrote books about the making of Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings and Hobbit trilogies. 15. Do you still get in touch with the Awdry family members et al? I'm happy to say that I am still in touch with Christopher and Veronica as I was with Hilary until her sad death in 2013. 16. And now, for the last question, is there anything you like to say to the fans of Thomas and the Fat Controller's engines? We all share a love for these charming, funny stories that are full of wisdom and common sense and I hope Mr Awdry's fans will enjoy reading – or re-reading – The Thomas the Tank Engine Man and discovering something about the man behind the books and background to many of the exploits experienced by his Really Useful Engines. Thank you for your time Brian, and we will all be looking forward to see the results of the newly updated book after its publication release. Pleasure, Brian The newly updated edition of Brian Sibley’s The Thomas the Tank Engine Man is on sale now to buy at all bookstore and online retailers everywhere: LION HUDSON: http://www.lionhudson.com/display.asp?k=9780745970271 AMAZON (UK): http://www.amazon.co.uk/The-Thomas-Tank-Engine-Man/dp/0745970273/ref=pd_ybh_19 ---- :Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of Dan5589, Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia, or HiT Entertainment. Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia Exclusives